


Please Be My Friends Again

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, I dont even know why I'm posting it, M/M, Sadstuck, This is shit so please dont read it if you dont want shit, but hey!, i doubt anyone wonders on here, im not as big as i am on fanfiction.net, you guys got my name now if anyone was ever wondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad Damara fanfiction that I probably shouldn't post but meh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Be My Friends Again

They were all really, not know the destruction they would bring, nice. She was friends with all of them, and they all called her a friend. Her closes friend was Rufioh. Even before the game, they would spend countless hours together, doing various things together.  
The two would watch troll anime all the time, enjoying the plot twists and story lines. Sometimes, the Nitram would get overly excited about something and she would love to watch him freak out. She always treasured the time they spent together.  
Her second closes friend was the fuchsia blood. The two always got into trouble. They tried robbery, tyranny, and the two were almost able to kill someone. Of course, the adults told them never to do that again, but the Peixes and Megido never listened to the adults.  
She knew all of them before the game, but as they all began to play, Damara learned more about people she never cared to learn about. At the time, Rufioh and her were matesprits, but there was rumors about everyone else falling in flushed for him. She became a bit protective over her matesprit, not wanting to lose him. After the first few bits of people trying to flirt and hit on him, it became quite amusing.  
The first full year in their session came and passed with everything fine between everyone. Meulin and Kurloz were fine together. Meenah and Aranea were slowly having a thing grow between the two. And Rufioh and Damara were still great together. They spent nearly all their time together still, just like when they were children.  
Halfway through that first year though, things began to fall apart. Meulin became deaf, and her and Kurloz sewed his mouth shut after breaking up with her. Other people slowly started to lose their friendships. It all fell into chaos, but it wasn’t without warnings. Kankri tried to tell them that they are in grave trouble with all their relationships. No one listened though, because he was the first one to lose everyone.  
It was an uneventful day, Damara hadn’t seen Rufioh at all that day, and she decides to o visit his planet. She travels over to his planet and goes through the forest that surrounds it. It took some time, but she was able to find him.  
She only say the back of him at first, but she went back to talk to him. Upon seeing him clearly, Damara can see a figure facing him. She looked closer at the two and noticed that they are touching each other suggestively. She noticed that the taller person is Horuss, and the Megido slowly felt her burgundy heart breaking.  
She stood there, soft burgundy tears falling down her tender face. She wanted to stay and do harm to Horuss, and she also wanted to run. Damara’s body stood completely still, never moving as the tears still went down her face.

 

“Fuck it, I’m just going to kill him,” says the author, Haku, of this slowly descending into shittiness of a story.  
Damara raised her needle wand up, having the perfect way to slay the highblood matesprit stealer. The two males looked at her in fear of what the Megido might have done. She thought of exactly what she wanted to happen, imagining beautiful and gentle indigo blood flying everywhere to stain everything it manages to touch.  
The spell has been casted. Horuss fell to the ground, a cut slowly formed over his neck. Quietly, beautiful indigo blood began to seep heavily into the ground underneath his dead body. Rufioh watched his matesprits dead body for only a minute before rage consumed his mind and body.  
Without thinking, Rufioh, surprisingly fast, took his lance out from his sylladex. Damara smiled at him, out reaching her arms to him. He shouted at her as his lance found its place in her stomach. It went all the way through her, stained with burgundy, red blood.  
She fell to the ground, her smile all but faded form her face. The lance stabbed into the ground under her, as her blood began to seep into the soil and grass beneath the wound and surrounding the lance. Rufioh fell to his knees, his face and hands being covered by bronze tears.  
Damara opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by violet towers. Getting up, she spotted similar towers that were covered in gold. She wondered what that place was. She traveled around, remembering clearly how she died.  
After a few hours, Damara had found some of her co-players of Sgrub and manages to find out that the strange place she’s in are dream bubbles. As she was finding that out, she also tried to have a friendly conversation with them. It was quite difficult, because of her broken English, but also because she really didn’t have anything to connect with them. She soon closed herself off from everyone, even though she desperately wanted to be friends with all of them.


End file.
